Talk:Vengeance
In Competition/Team Arena, the volcanic stage where winning is determined by the total number of kills does not count vengeance-related deaths as points. I'm having trouble saying that clearly; is there any agreed-upon name for the volcanic stage? --Kenthar 02:04, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :It's called the Crag. Perhaps "The Crag." --Fyren 02:09, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Works for me --Kenthar 03:07, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) Does Divine Intervention still keep players on Vengeance alive? I have tried this multiple times recently, but it didn't work for me, and I'm not sure what went wrong. --Hewus 15:51, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :I tried it too, it doesn't work, when Divine Intervention is active and Vengeance ends. -- Nemren 23:19, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::I suppose they "fixed" it. I tested, too. It did work before. --Fyren 05:04, 20 October 2005 (EST) Used for Minion Factory??? I don't see why Vengeance is useful for Minion Factory. Even with Echo, you can only rez two person per minute. If you arcane echo it you can bump the number to 3 rez per minute. Compare that Resurrect, which you can spam at least 5 times per minute WITHOUT echo. Am I missing somehting obvious here? I am assuming the saccers can kill themselves under 10 sec, which I think is reasonable after their first death, so you don't need vengence's removal to kill them. -SolaPan 13:09, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Vengeance ressurects at full health so it was needed to move the saccers around the map — Skuld 05:05, 5 June 2006 (CDT) The perfect combo? Quick! Use Contemplation of Purity! --Mgrinshpon 12:27, 6 October 2006 (CDT) And kill yourself right away...Same as if your enchantment was removed by enemy More like the perfect noob... read the skill description... sarcasm detector failure? --Kiiron 09:26, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Buff As of the 01 Feb 07 update, this skill now gives a +15% damage buff. That's pretty hefty, especially on an Assassin or an Elementalist. There's still the issue of the hellacious recharge and the strippability issue, but I can see this finding its way onto the occasional bar now. You aggro one group too many, your group members start going down, pop this on your nuker or something and you might have enough firepower to clean up the situation before a total wipe. This is even more interesting in PvP, where every little bit of damage really, really counts. I would imagine that it would be a hell of a lot harder to infuse someone being spiked by a Vengeful assassin than by a normal one. There's a lot of issues with this skill nonetheless, but I think it's far from unusable now. Thoughts? Zaq 00:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) :This skill was over underrated. In combat, it could have always been useful, fast cast plus full life and energy. Also, who added the 15% buff to the main page. The changes are not guaranteed to be permanent, its merely a test. Cortista 01:48, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::These are permanent, anet will only be doing a few tweaks here and there from now on. -- Xeon 01:52, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::IMO this should be changed to a Smiting skill. My support: 1. Damage bonus sure sounds like something you'd get from Smiting 2. It doesn't deserve such a big damage boost without having any attribute requirement 3. Smiting doesn't have any rez, though all of the other Monk attributes do. Maybe link the duration to Smiting so it goes up to somewhere around 40 seconds for high smiting and maybe like 20 for 0 smiting --Gimmethegepgun 01:05, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::Use it with MoR. 2 second rez, 15% damage, and then you can spam it. Kinda. Or not. --218.103.220.33 03:30, 24 February 2007 (CST) Arcane Mimicry + Elementalist's Glyph of Renewal + Vengeance + Fast Casting = OMGLAWL Notice anything about tat attributes which share res skills? Healing, Protection, Divine, Restoration... Does smiting sound to you like it should have a res skill? Think about it... If you can... :He (she?) was saying that VENGEANCE- KILLING people! Smiting- KILLING people! See a connection? -- Skax459 18:53, 31 May 2007 (CDT) With Necro? You're an NeMo. Your wammo's goin down, so you Death Nova him. Bang. Vengeance! Death Nova! Bang! Rebirth ... :) -BH :Where's Nemo? :D(Not a fifty five 11:28, 10 March 2007 (CST)) ::Zomg, you found Nemo? --Deathwing 01:16, 20 March 2007 (CDT) What about use with Glyph of Renewal? --Andarious Looks like a good combo, especialy to keep a spike assasin vengeful perminently in a pvp (not AB, because once the first vengence runs out they would instanly go back to revive point). The old idea was oath shot. Never thought of renewal, sounds cool :) Not a fifty five 18:21, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Either way this is still one of my favorite monk skills for PvE(monk primary). I normally carry this and restore lifew on same bar(PvE only). I use this skill when my team is in a battle and needs a rez fast. Also if I am the last one standing and all my team mates are an inch away from foes this skill is great to cast and tell them to run like mad. (often the person will get out alive, but the foes follow and kill them later) Now you are saying, "Damn, got him/her out but now we have a 30dp on our hands!" Vengence takes care of that problem. (Just use restore life when semi-safer). Only real funny story I had with this skill was when i forgot that I also had this equipped to Melonni. We were taking turns rezing the same person right after they died again. Every1 thought there was a glitch till we relized Melonni had this skill equipped as well. Well the person got a free ride with no DP for the whole mission. Eventually they were like, "Omfg just rez me with RL already!".....but really why need a rez at all. a good monk never lets anyone die XDAngelus The Wise 00:09, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :I use it on my Mesmer, or better yet, Mesmer heroes. Fast Casting, Hero reflexes, poor guy's always stuck under Vengeance. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:50, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Look what I've found! since Aug 17 2005 there has been a red link Boss, and NO ONE gave a shit to see if it is even REAL. Lolololol --- -- (s)talkpage 20:58, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Viper and I checked the entire area, and this guy doesn't even exist. So for 2,5 years there was a red link and no-one gave a shit. Roflez! The best thing is, GWW copied it straight from us without even validating it, since they have a red link there too. Lolol! -- -- talkpage 21:02, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I removed it on GWW (edit summary: since 2005, Augustus 17 that Boss has been a red link on the real wiki. Noone gave a shit to see if it was real. And today, I cleared Talmark, no boss) :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Possibly before today, no one really gave a shit about this skill, so they never bothered reading the page? Hmm... --68.187.144.197 00:15, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That was my thought, tbh :P --Shadowcrest 00:25, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::A heads-up on the matter for you fine GuildWikians: The boss does exist, just had the wrong zone. - 71.224.123.149 03:04, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Enchanting upgrade It does affect Vengeance. I cast it on a dead ally, and by the time it is recharged (30 seconds) they haven't died yet. (T/ ) 22:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : I see where this is going but chances are if you recast it while somebody's is already enchanted with this it won't keep them alive, but I could be wrong can someone test this? I have homework to do atm--Toolbooth death 23:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::That won't work, because even though it could recharge fast enough the skill has to target a dead party member (i.e. you can't cast it until they die anyway because they'd be an invalid target) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:13, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I have my moments and this is obviously not one of them --Toolbooth death 23:16, 13 October 2008 (UTC) +25% damage On what? Everything? Nytemyre 22:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, everything.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Tested. Seems to affect everything I could think of. Direct spell damage, indirect spell damage (Barbs), delayed damage (Shatterstone and Incendiary Bonds), AoEDoT, PBAoE, PBAoEDoT. They all went up --Gimmethegepgun 22:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC)